The corepressors NCoR and SMRT have been documented to have opposite effects on the EC50 of agonists, and the PAA, for GR and PR induction of the same gene in the same cells. These inverted responses depend upon the joint actions of the N- and C-terminal domains of each receptor (Song et al., 2001, J. Biol. Chem., 276, 24806-24816). These results are consistent with the demonstration that corepressors interact with N-terminal regions of both GRs and PRs (Wang et al., 2007, Biochemistry, 48, 8036-8049;Wang and Simons Jr., 2005, Mol. Endo., 19, 1483-1500) in addition to the initially defined sites in the C-terminal sequences of receptors. Similarly, four other factors known to modulate GR activity (GME, GMEB2, Ubc9, and STAMP) were recently found either to differentially alter several induction parameters of GRs vs. PRs under otherwise identical conditions or to require different regions of each receptor for their activities (Szapary et al., 2008, Mol Cell Endocrinol, 283, 114-126). The objective of this study is to determine whether the mechanisms of action change for those factors known to differentially modulate the EC50, PAA, and Amax of GR- vs. PR-regulated gene transcription. This task has just become tractable with our development of a theoretical model of steroid receptor action (see DK DK057800-19). Two novel features of this model, and its associated graphical analysis, permit an unprecedented level of mechanistic information regarding steroid receptor-regulated gene transactivation. First, it is now possible to determine the type of action being displayed by the factor (competitive inhibitor, uncompetitive inhibitor, coactivator, etc.). Second, it is usually possible to define where the factor acts relative to a reference point called the concentration limiting step (CLS), which is the steady state analog of the rate limiting step of enzyme kinetics. The validity and accuracy of this model and associated graphical analyses have been supported by experimental observations for GRs. We are now extending this approach to PRs. By analyzing the consequences of modulatory factors producing different responses with GRs vs. PRs under the same conditions, we should be able to discern underlying mechanistic differences at a hitherto unparalleled level of detail. These studies contribute to our long-term goal of defining the action of steroid hormones at a molecular level and of understanding their role in human physiology.